Voltage regulators and bandgap voltage references are circuits that are configured to output a stable, regulated output voltage to other electrical components. Such circuits are commonly found in power supply circuitry of various electronic devices, such as personal computers and cellular phones. Such circuits are also commonly found in memory circuitry.